1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to apparatuses, systems and methods for making and dispensing liquids and more particularly to apparatuses, systems and methods for making and dispensing drinks and soft serve foods (e.g., soup, yogurt, etc.).
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several apparatuses, systems and methods for making and dispensing drinks available on the market today. However, they have several limitations. For example, some must use ice to chill beverage as they are not equipped with refrigeration systems to cool the beverages and/or keep them at a set or selected temperature. Others cannot brew hot beverages. Others can't mix beverages. Likewise, other beverage dispensers can't dispense both hot and chilled beverage from same spout. To accommodate all beverages, users might have to purchase four, five, six, seven, eight or more dispensers. That can be very expensive and also very inconvenient, to, for example, store all of those dispensers.
Some require steel kegs that need to be returned for washing and refilling. Large amounts of dollars are spent with water waste, carbon footprint and transportation. Because of high transportation costs, it is typically cost prohibitive for a beer brewery to ship draft beer from one location around the world. Same it is true for wineries using wine steel and/or plastic kegs.
Thus, there is a need for new and improved apparatus, system and method for making and dispensing drinks that solve the problems described above, by giving the user the versatility, convenience and the efficiency user needs, while enabling the user to be environmentally responsible, by providing a one-size-fits-all, all-in-one beverage dispensing system that is eco-friendly. That way, user only needs one apparatus to dispense any beverage.